


Sess’ Thoughts

by spiralicious



Series: Mpreg Universe [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Gen, Inucest, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg 'verse, Multi, Poly Relationships, Pregnant Sesshoumaru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sesshoumaru appraises his situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sess’ Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT part of my FoodPorn ‘verse but rather and alternate universe of that alternate universe. It is related to my story “Daddy?”
> 
> Thanks Kira for looking this over.
> 
> I originally wrote this for my fic journal under the username gummiwolf at livejournal.

Sesshoumaru leaned against the bathroom wall, frustrated. He’d been struggling with his pants for the last twenty minutes. He was in complete denial that his ass had gotten any bigger and still felt that he could fasten his pants because he willed it so. The pants were winning.

Sesshoumaru was having trouble adjusting to all the changes. He was fighting against all of them but the morning sickness still lasted all day, he had people telling him what he could and couldn’t do, and now he couldn’t wear any of his clothes. And it was only the beginning.

Sesshoumaru looked in the medicine cabinet mirror and mentally sighed. His face was getting fat too. He refused to acknowledge that the extra roundness to his face made it more obvious that he and Inuyasha were related. Sesshoumaru looked over at the pair of sweatpants Kouga and Inuyasha had gotten for him. He finally acknowledged that if he was going to leave the house, he was going to have to wear them. Not that he really wanted to leave the house. Kouga and Inuyasha had persuaded him to at least look at clothes to accommodate his changing body. He agreed on the terms that he didn’t have to buy anything, he didn’t have to try anything on, and that there would be no mentioning of maternity dresses or mu-mus. He picked up the sweatpants and examined them, before putting them on. They were grey with a drawstring waist. They were something he would normally not be caught dead in. And they were ridiculously comfortable. They were stretchy, not baggy and they had good lines with a slight flare at the bottom. He suspected they were women’s pants but decided they weren’t that bad. He decided that the grey sweatpants with an old t-shirt made an acceptable outfit to go out in.

As he appraised his outfit in the full length mirror, he noticed something else, he didn’t look like he was fat; he looked pregnant. Sesshoumaru had been avoiding the full length mirror and had deluded himself that he just looked fat. He was unaware he’d put his hand protectively over his slightly swollen abdomen. The full weight of everything finally hit him. He was pregnant. He had technically known that already, but now it was somehow more real. His denial and stubbornness couldn’t protect him anymore. There was only going to be more changes and he couldn’t control them. He didn’t even know who the father was. It was a short list. It could only be Kouga or Inuyasha. And if one of them was the ‘father,’ what did that make him? He wasn’t comfortable being the ‘mother.’ Were any of them capable of being a father? Kouga was being attentive now, but Sesshoumaru suspected that was because his pregnancy turned on the wolf demon. And Inuyasha was, well…Inuyasha. For the first time in his life Sesshoumaru was willing to admit to himself that he was uncertain and a bit scared.

There was a knock at the door.

“Hurry the fuck up, Sesshoumaru! Quit crying because you’re fat and get dressed so we can get moving!”

Sesshoumaru decided that pregnant or not, he was still Sesshoumaru and could kick Inuyasha’s ass. He threw open the bathroom door.

“What did you call me, half-breed?”

Inuyasha wondered when those mothering instincts were going to kick in.


End file.
